More to Life
by snipershezz
Summary: Danse thinks that Samantha taking him back to Sanctuary is his in, he didn't realise how very wrong he was.


**Characters:** John Hancock, Female Sole Survivor, Paladin Danse, Vault-Tec Rep, Dogmeat, Robert Joseph MacCready

 **Relationships:** John Hancock/F!Sole, One-Sided - Paladin Danse/F!Sole

 **Tags:** Het, Ghoul, Voyeurism, One-Sided Attraction, Fluffy Couple Stuff

 **Summary:** Danse thinks that Samantha taking him back to Sanctuary is his in, he didn't realise how very wrong he was.

 **A/N:** I warn you now this is nothing but pure smut! This piece was written for the Fallout kink meme. Please don't read if you are offended by that.

This one took longer than I thought. Danse kept trying to convince me to send this into noncon territory and I wasn't having that. I had to hit in with a rolled up Boston Bugle more than once. Hope you guys enjoy :)

 **The original prompt was as follows:** Paladin Danse has been lusting after SS for a while. One day SS decides to take to their favorite place they call home. When they get there, Hancock is there to surprise his main squeeze... Cue Danse being THOROUGHLY confused because why is someone like the SS seeing a ghoul? - Would like SS to be super excited when seeing Hancock, running towards him, embracing kissing - maybe Hancock lifting SS off the ground... Real mushy stuff. - Danse is distraught, not only because SS is with that damn ghoul (why is SS with a fucking ghoul?!), but SS also lied on their medical questionnaire with Cade... - Territorial Hancock, constantly touching and kissing SS while very pointedly looking at Danse, because fuck you, Danse. If Anon wants to do voyurism that would be stupendous.

 **Part One of the** _ **Same Story Different Ending Series**_

* * *

Paladin Danse was a man of deep instilled values. He liked rules, honour and - well - big guns. He also was struggling with the fact that he may very well be in love with one of his subordinates, Samantha.

When asked what she would like to be called, she had replied Samantha was fine, he thought this was a fairly good start to their relationship as there were none who had the privilege of calling her anything other than "Knight" or some ridiculous code name, "Bullseye". He didn't know where that came from, but a young man that appeared every so often addressed her by that.

When she told him she was taking him to Sanctuary, her home base, he was pleased. After all, how many people got that privilege?

He was shocked to find, it was actually a lot. There were many people in this town, all smiling and addressing her with kindness, even a, he shuddered, a ghoul who she referred to as "Vaultie". Samantha had actually hugged it, Danse had looked on with a horror he hoped never to feel again.

"Hey Sammy!" A young man, who couldn't be older than twenty, approached them.

"MacCready! How's my favourite merc?"

"Meh, you know, the usual. How was your trip?"

She went to answer when a dog slammed into her, she caught it mid air, hugging it.

"Dogmeat! Did you miss Mama? Mama missed you boy! Who's a good dog? Huh? You are!" The mutt peppered her face with licks and she laughed.

"Alright ya big meathead! Down! I think he missed you." MacCready joked, she grinned slapping the merc on the shoulder.

"It's good to be home."

MacCready smiled, "Yeah I'll bet. You got a surprise waiting for you at your place."

Her brown eyes lit up. "What is it?"

He smirked, and wandered off down the street, "You'll see."

She walked off quickly in what he assumed was the direction of her house.

Danse was slightly hurt, it was like she'd forgotten he was even here.

* * *

He followed her towards a house in the centre of town. A figure was standing in the shadows on the porch. He watched her face light up in a way he had never seen and she broke into a dead sprint.

"John!" She threw herself at the man, knocking his hat to the ground.

"Easy there Sammy, love. I know I'm irresistible but damn, you'll break a rib!"

Danse couldn't see into the shade but he guessed from the sound she'd dragged the man into a kiss.

His heart plummeted right to the bottom of his power armor. Samantha had never said anything about a boyfriend. He realised with a creeping sense of dread she'd never really mentioned anything about her life. Everyone here called her Sammy, what he thought of as a privilege was cruelly ripped away from him. He didn't really know her at all.

"Who's the tin can?"

"What?" He heard her reply. God she really had forgotten he existed. "Oh! Oh crap, sorry! John, this is Paladin Danse of the Brotherhood of Steel, Paladin this is John Hancock, mayor of Goodneighbor, my favorite companion."

A chuckle escaped Hancock, "What? Not lover? Partner? Boyfriend?"

He heard her slap him lightly, "You're all those things love, it's just, _boyfriend_? It sounds like such a childish word, what we have is so much more than that."

Danse felt a little sick, to cover his discomfort, he bent down and picked up the man's hat.

"I believe this is yours." He held it out into the darkness, Hancock took it and Danse stepped back.

"Thanks." Hancock stepped into the light as he placed the hat back on his head.

Danse felt his jaw drop.

A-a fucking _ghoul_?!

Samantha was dating a fucking zombie.

He felt like vomiting. _Everything_ , everything he though he knew about her was a lie.

Speaking of lies, she told the biggest one on her medical. He would have to speak to her about that. It was a serious goddamn offense.

Hancock lit a cigarette and hooked a hand around Samantha's waist, pulling her in close. He wanted to shoot that filthy hand off her, but he remained where he was.

"So what are you doing in _our_ lovely town, tin man?" There was a definite emphasis on the 'our', he noted the challenge in that unnerving black gaze.

He attempted to keep his composure. "Samantha wanted to return home, as her sponsor I felt it was my duty to see she got here safe."

Samantha gave him a look, "I can handle myself Paladin Worry Pants." She turned to the ghoul, "He's not like the other assholes, John. He's not bigoted against anyone. He's the whole reason I saw hope in the BoS."

Danse wanted to correct her, he really did, she'd never seen his distaste for anything non-human that wasn't shooting at them because there had never been an opportunity, but this was the only, _only_ thing he had going in his favor as far as her respect was concerned right now, so he kept quiet.

The ghoul raised a brow. "Is that right?"

He could tell Hancock was not blinded by some misled belief, his sharp eyes saw straight through him.

He gave them a tight smile, "Yep." The word tasted like ash, he swallowed it down.

"Well, that's refreshing." The words were so thick with sarcasm you could spread it on toast. "Welcome to Sanctuary, Paladin." he words were kind but the tone said 'watch yourself'.

"Thank you." He felt sick, "If there's nothing else you need Samantha, I might go and get some air."

She wasn't really paying attention, the ghoul was whispering in her ear. She waved a hand dismissively. "Sure, whatever you want. Me cassa su cassa."

As he turned away from the sickening scene he felt his heart wrench. Bile rose in his throat and he jogged off quickly. He was going to puke.

* * *

After throwing up and heaving some more until there was absolutely nothing left in his stomach, Danse stood on shaky legs. He needed to talk to his Knight about her - oversight on her medical. It wasn't only her reputation at stake, it was his as well.

Damnit he felt so stupid, he had stuck his neck out for what?

A pretty fucking face.

He found her bent over the weapons bench, Hancock leaning against the wall. The ghoul murmured something and she laughed. Danse realised he'd never heard her laugh - like - _really_ laugh. He frowned, he'd always wanted to be the one that made her laugh, smile. She should be looking at him with those eyes filled with love, not a filthy fucking abomination.

"Samantha?"

She started, "Fuck! We need to get you a bell Paladin, you scared the crap out of me!"

He noted how she never used his first name, even though he had given her permission several times.

That _hurt_.

"Could I have a word?"

She put down her shotgun, "Hancock, sweetie, could you -?"

The ghoul shook his head, "Never built much myself - not supposed to operate heavy machinery."

Samantha snorted, "You're such a card. Just watch it for me then? You know I'd cry if someone stole Sally."

"Sure toots."

The smile she gave him was blinding, Danse blinked. As she turned away Hancock reached forwards and smacked her ass.

She shrieked, "John!"

He smirked, "Where's my kiss gorgeous?"

She returned to him, pecking his lipless mouth. As she went to move away he grasped her hair and kissed her deeply. Danse looked away.

"Hmmm." She breathed as they parted, "What was that for?"

The ghoul shrugged, "Missed you, is all." He leaned his forehead against hers, he had to bend down to do it, he was so much taller. "A little taste of later on."

"You devil."

"Only for you babe. You better go, I don't think tin can is fond of public displays of affection."

"John," she admonished, "be nice."

He gave her a crooked grin, "Yes dear."

* * *

Samantha led him to a secluded spot near the river bank.

"What's on your mind, sir."

"You lied solider."

She looked puzzled. "About what?"

"On your medical you specifically stated you'd never had relations with a non-human."

"I haven't."

Danse tipped his head, what was she playing at?

"Clearly you did, are, with – with _him_."

Anger clouded her features. "Are you implying John isn't human?" He scoffed at her. "Because he's a ghoul? Are you trying to tell me ghouls aren't classified as _human fucking beings?_ "

"They are not."

"With all due respect Paladin, that's fucking brahminshit."

He lost what little cool he had left, "Damnit Samantha, this isn't a fucking game! I stuck my neck out for you, I put my goddamn reputation on the line for you and this is how you repay me?! If Elder Maxson finds out you're associating with a ghoul, I could be stripped of my rank!"

"Is that all you care about?! Your fucking reputation, your goddamn _precious_ little rank?! Who gives a flying fuck?! Life is judged by your actions not by what some delusional asshole who's barely old enough to tie his shoes says! I'm two hundred years old. I'm too old and to _fucking_ tired to bow down to that tosser!"

"I care about _you_ Samantha, enough to know you shouldn't be with that thing!"

"That thing?" Her tone was deadly, making Danse stop mid rant. "You better walk away from me right now Paladin or I will shoot you in your fucking face."

"I'm your commanding officer, show me some respect soldier!"

She shoulder barged him as she stormed passed. "Fuck you - _sir_."

* * *

He really should apologize. He was a dick. He'd let his feelings for Samantha get in the way and it had bitten him in the ass. He would just have to go and -

"I just can't believe it. All this time -"

Danse stopped, her bedroom window didn't have an glass, he could see some light creeping out. He crouched and moved closer.

"It's alright love, you didn't know."

He heard her sigh, "I just feel like such an idiot."

"You'll never be an idiot Sammy. You're optimistic, you try to see the good in everyone, even when it's not there. It's one of the many things I love about you."

"Sometimes I just wish people could see the world like I do."

The ghoul moved towards her, Danse saw their silhouettes on the wall.

"Babe, I wish everyone was like you, then the world wouldn't be such a godawful place, but if they were we'd never get to have any fun." There was a pause, "Speaking of fun -" There was some rustling and then a breathless,

"John."

Danse wanted to move but it was as if his fusion core had blown out, his legs were heavy.

"You like that sweetheart?" There was a moan, and Danse felt ill. "Gunna make you forget all about it. Just you and me love, our little freakshow, right here, right now. God, Sammy, you're gorgeous."

"Stop teasing handsome." The ghoul chuckled. " _Oh!_ "

The sound sent a twisted bolt of arousal through Danse. He felt hot, ashamed, turned on and a little sick. Maybe, maybe if he closed his eyes, he could imagine it was him in there with Samantha. His heart hurt. It was the closest he'd ever get. The sounds of heavy breathing filled the air, he imagined kissing her. Laying her down and making her forget all about that filthy ghoul.

"Hancock!"

There was a wet sound.

"Yeah, dollface, say my name."

Danse's fantasy smashed like glass. His dick throbbed painfully and there was never a time he regretted wearing his armor more. He was sick! He shouldn't be here, listening to this. He leaned up just a little, his mind was screaming at him but he couldn't stop himself.

His head cleared the window ledge and he saw them, locked together in passion. His mouth went dry, Samantha arched up into the ghoul.

"John?"

"Yeah, love?"

"I – oh – I – yes, harder – I – shit – I fucking love the shit outta you!" She moaned loudly.

A breathless chuckle escaped before he replied, "I love you too Sammy."

Danse could see him thrust a couple more times before growling his release.

"Oh wow, I missed this," She pecked his lips, "I missed you John."

He bent down to kiss her, "Promise me something doll?"

"Anything handsome."

"Don't ever go away that long without me again. I hate not being there to watch your back, if something – shit if something happened to you I'd never forgive myself."

Danse saw the shadow of a hand raise up to touch the ghoul's cheek. A small shudder went through him, he still couldn't understand how she could touch such a filthy creature. He wasn't sure who was worse, her for fucking that thing or him for getting off on watching.

"You and me, John, always. I promise."

"Yeah, you and me against the world." As he said those words, he looked up at the window. Those glowing white pupils, stared hard into his eyes. He sat in horror, frozen. The ghoul snorted and shook his head.

"What is it hon?"

Hancock turned his head back down, "Nothing doll, just the wind."

Danse crept backwards slowly, he went across the street, sticking to the shadows, to the share house Samantha had said he could stay in. As he approached the door, he turned back to her house. Looking at the little window he sighed, they loved each other.

He realised with a great sadness, he could never compete with that.

* * *

Samantha approached him the next morning. "Paladin."

He nodded tightly, "Knight."

He saw Hancock in the background smoking. He realised he was silently offering Samantha support.

He sighed, "Listen I -"

She held up a hand, stopping him short. "Whatever you said yesterday is in the past, Paladin. I can't say I'll ever forgive you for it but – I understand. You were brought up in a world that see things much differently to mine. I wanted to say thank you, I realise now I could never be a part of that world."

"Samantha -"

"Please let me finish." He relented, listening. "I'm not going back to the Brotherhood, I want you to take my resignation to Elder Maxson. I had hoped maybe I could help change the Brotherhood to see its fellow people as worthy, to offer help to those who need it, no matter who or what they were. I see now that's not possible. There is only so much one person can do and I need to focus my time on things I can change, not impossible dreams."

He took on what she was saying, looking at his hands, "Samantha, I'm – I'm sorry."

She smiled kindly, "So am I, Paladin. I had hoped we could be friends."

He wanted to say that they were but he would've been lying to himself, she could never be friends with him. He felt like scum. Maybe this is how the non-humans felt when faced with people like him.

"I guess I'll head back then, there's nothing for me here." He stood up and to his utter surprise she hugged him. He smiled, hugging back.

"Take care of yourself Danse."

He smiled sadly, it was ironic the first time she used his first name was probably the last time he'd ever see her.

"You too."

As he walked out of Sanctuary and out of her life, he felt for the first time in his life, unsure.

Maybe everything he'd been taught was wrong, maybe there was more to life than a rank.

He had some serious thinking to do.


End file.
